Alma Pelada!
by oOoCris-chanoOo
Summary: Ela é atrapalhada, distraída e nerd... Deve ser por isso que eu gosto dela.


_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto não me pertence... Se pertencesse, o nome do animê seria __**"Sasuke"**__. XD_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**"Alma Pelada?"**_

_Já estávamos naquela discussão a mais ou menos meia hora, sério, numa quinta-feira, véspera de feriado, e a gente aqui, na sala de aula sem fazer nada a não ser escutar as baboseiras do Naruto. Ainda bem que Kakashi nem liga mais para os berros dele – isso porque ele fica a mais de cinco metros de distancia dele, sem bem que pra não escutar os gritos do Naruto nem um quilometro seria suficiente._

- AHHHHHH! EU TÔ COM FOME´TTEBAYO! EU QUERO MEU RÁMEN! A HORA DO RECREIO NÃO VAI CHEGAR NÃO?

_Não disse? Cara, o Naruto não tem noção do que a voz dele pode fazer com ouvidos humanos. Tô quase surdo aqui meu._

- CALA A BOCA NARUTO!

_E não é que ele ficou quieto? Valeu Tenten!_

_Também, com a cara que ela fez, até o Freddy Krueger pararia de matar se ela fizesse aquela cara pra ele._

_Medo._

_Tenten dá medo mesmo. Será que ela faz isso com o Neji? Deve ser por isso que ele é tão calado. E depois falam que ele é tão sério quanto eu. Fala sério! O cara deve ter é medo da namorada isso sim._

- Ai gente! Eu queria tanto acampar! Ficar no meio do mato, cheio de bichinhos pra observar, tomar banho frio nas cachoeiras, dormir com o barulho dos grilos e outros animais... Seria tão bom...

_Êh?_

_Essa Tenten é mesmo doida! De onde ela tirou a idéia de que vamos acampar? E ainda tomar banho frio?_

_Não que eu não seja fresco nem nada, mas tipo, ficar no meio do mato? Ser picado por insetos que até hoje são desconhecidos pela humanidade? Não. Muito obrigado! Eu passo._

- Eu também quero acampar! Deve ser divertido! Né Hinata-chan?

_Sabe... De repente me deu uma vontade de acampar... _

_E não é só porque a Sakura também quer acampar não. Eu me animei agora com a idéia de acampamento. Deve ser mesmo divertido. Pensa só, o mato, os animais, os mosquitos, a água gelada, o barulho a noite inteira... _

_..._

_..._

_Ah, fala sério, quem em sã consciência gosta dessas coisas? Eu vou mesmo é por causa da Sakura. _

_Todo mundo já percebeu minha "pequena" queda por ela, só que a mesma é a única que não percebeu isso. _

_Até o tapado do Naruto já sabe. _

_Mas deixa pra lá._

_Quem sabe eu não dou sorte nesse acampamento e ela acabe descobrindo meus sentimentos por ela._

_Você deve estar se perguntando: "Porque diabos você ainda não se declarou?"_

_E eu respondo: Porque não tem graça nenhuma você sair por aí falando que está apaixonado ou coisa do tipo. _

_E não!_

_Não é medo de me declarar caso esteja pensando isso._

_Humpf! _

_Afinal, eu sou um Uchiha e Uchiha's não têm medo de nada!_

- T-tambe-bém a-acho que se-seria uma bo-boa idéia.

_Ok, se a Hinata não fosse namorada do Naruto, eu juro que já teria dado uns gritos nela. Fala sério! A gente tem que adivinhar o que ela fala. Quer dizer, sussurra, porque além de ser gaga – nem sei se é mesmo, pois com as meninas ela fala normalmente – ela sussurra! Não sei como os professores aguentam ficar cinco minutos esperando ela responder "pre-pre-presen-presente-te"._

- Ok, então está decidido! Vamos todos acampar esse final de semana! Aiinnnn! Vai ser tão divertido!

- Tenten, nós ainda não demos nossa opinião não!

_Ok, se a cara que ela fez pro Naruto antes faria o Freddy Krueger parar de matar, essa que ela fez pro Neji faria o coração dele parar de bater!_

_Medo._

_Muito medo. _

_E o desgraçado do Neji ainda se refere a mim – e claro, ao Naruto também – Agora ela fica olhando com essa cara de quem diz: "Discordem e eu virarei a pele de vocês pelo avesso com os dentes!"_

_Mais medo. _

_Eu ainda vi de esguelha o Neji e o Naruto engolirem em seco. A sorte é que eu sou um Uchiha e eu sei esconder muito bem meus sentimentos._

_Agora vocês perguntam de novo: "Se você é tão bom em esconder sentimentos, como todos já sabem de seu amor pela Sakura?"_

_E eu mais uma vez respondo: Primeiro, não é __amor__, é uma, como eu disse antes, "pequena" queda por ela. Segundo, parem de me interromper! E eu também não lembro o porquê de todo mundo saber disso._

_Que coisa chata!_

- Eu nunca disse que não queria acampar! Eu acho até legal! Concordo com tudo o que você falou Tenten! Tudo! Tuuudo mesmo! Né Sasuke-teme?

_Como diz o cachorro do Kiba, o Naruto é mesmo um cagão! Cara medroso!_

- Sakura-chan! Você vai acampar esse fim de semana?

_Tá, eu pensei que o ditado fosse: É só falar do diabo... _

_Mas cara, eu nem falei o nome dessa anta em voz alta, eu só pensei no que esse cão sarnento fala! E agora ele tá ali, do lado da Sakura passando os braços ao redor dos ombros dela!_

_Vou dar um jeito desses braços não tocarem em mais nada igual ao que eu fiz com o Zaku quando tentou agarrar a Sakura!_

_Pensando bem, agora eu acho que sei o porquê todos sabem da minha queda por ela, nesse dia eu disse umas coisas que até hoje eu faço questão de esquecer e agora por causa desse filhote de vira-lata eu lembrei._

_E não me perguntem o que é!_

_Maldito Kiba!_

_O que é seu está guardado seu inseto!_

_Nossa! Tô parecendo o Vegeta do Dragon Ball!_

- Vamos sim Kiba-kun! n.n

_Kiba-kun? A Sakura perdeu a noção?_

_**EU**__ sou o único que ela pode chamar pelo sufixo 'kun'! Vou tirar esse sorriso demente da sua cara e é agora seu verme nojento!_

_Argh!_

_Ninguém merece!_

_Bem na hora que eu iria dar uma lição no Kiba essas duas têm que aparecer!_

_Eu devo está pagando pelos meus pecados agora! Voltem pro mar oferendas! _

_Que droga!_

- Ah Sasuke-kun! Você vai me levar junto não é mesmo?

- Karin, se toca! Porque ele levaria você se ele pode levar a mim? Vai cortar o cabelo, vai...

- Olha aqui sua loirinha de farmácia, em primeiro lugar, se o Sasuke-kun fosse levar você, seria só pra espantar os mosquitos! Segundo, meu CABELO É MUITO FASHION!

- Minha _querida_, ele está indo acampar para se divertir e não pra filmar a próxima versão de "A Bruxa de Blair"!

_Eu não estava nem aí pra discussão sem sentido daquelas duas, mas quando eu vi aquele maldito cachorro vira-lata lançando um sorrisinho debochado para mim enquanto descia a mão até a cintura da Sakura, aquilo foi a gota d'água!_

- CALEM A BOCA VOCÊS DUAS AGORA! E SAIAM DE PERTO DE MIM!

_Ok, normalmente, nada me tira do sério – e quando tiram, de dez vezes, onze é o Naruto – Mas esse cara e essa dupla de dementes conseguiram a proeza de me fazer gritar igual ao besta do Naruto._

- Yare, yare... Eu deveria aumentar a nota de vocês por conseguirem que o Sasuke perdesse a cabeça, mas como vocês estão perturbando o pobre coitado, eu vou pedir educadamente que se sentem, portanto, VÃO AGORA PRO LUGAR DE VOCÊS! - Já se acalmou Sasuke?

_Kakashi idiota!_

_E ele ainda fica com aquele sorrisinho idiota que apesar dele usar máscara, dá pra ver. Porque ele não volta a ser o professor pervertido que é continua lendo aquele livrinho pornô dele._

_Fica chamando a atenção pra mim! E porque esse outro idiota ainda não saiu de perto da Sakura e foi pra o lugar dele?_

_Ele tá pedindo por umas porradas e eu não vou negar em dá-las!_

- Sasuke-kun?

- Hn.

- Você anda muito estressado!

- Deixa Sakura-chan, quando formos acampar ele vai acabar se habituando ao clima da natureza! Né Sasuke?

- Tenten, eu já disse que...

_De novo aquela cara, acho que o Neji deve ser meio burro pra não sacar as mensagens que ela joga com aqueles olhares._

- Ok.

- Sabe Sakura-chan, eu acho que vou junto...

_Quem chamou?_

- E quem foi que disse que iríamos levar cachorros? Sai fora Kiba, o cargo de mascote não existe nesse grupo!

_Até que o Naruto serve pra alguma coisa..._

- Como diz o ditado, "em terra de rei, quem tem um olho é cego".

_¬¬'_

_Mas continua o mesmo tapado._

- Ô anta, o ditado é: "em terra de cego, quem tem um olho é rei".

- Ah teme, você sabe o que eu quis dizer!

_Pra dizer a verdade, não sei não. _

- Que seria...

- Ora, se ele for vai tentar roubar a S- Ai seu bastardo! Porque fez isso?

_Ainda bem que eu ainda tenho um grande arsenal em cima da minha carteira._

_Da próxima vez será a bolsinha da Sakura, ou quem sabe, meu gigante livro de história!_

_Quem sabe assim a cabeça perturbada dele toma algum jeito. – Ou ele fica mais idiota do que já é – Coisa que eu duvido que seja possível._

- Fica quieto seu dobe idiota!

- Seu teme desgraçado! Fique sabendo que eu não vou ajudar você com a Sa...- SASUKE-TEME! EU VOU TE MATAR!

_Ok, resolvi pular meus arsenais mais leves e passei para meu livro de história! Esse Naruto é mesmo MUITO, eu repito: MUITO idiota!_

- Ok, vocês dois aí, podem ir parando antes que aconteça algum homicídio nessa sala!

**..::oOo::..**

_Já estávamos na porta da escola, esperando a Sakura, pois ela tinha que devolver alguns livros. A Sakura é o que todos chamam de nerd, mas ela nem liga pra isso. _

_É mais uma coisa que eu admiro nela._

_E enquanto esperávamos, Tenten e Hinata resolveram tomar um sorvete aqui ao lado e os meninos foram acompanhar – e claro, o Naruto me puxou pra ir junto._

_Ouvimos o grito de Sakura nos chamando. Perto da calçada havia um monte de sacos de lixo, ela estava correndo e eu já sabia o que estava por vir._

_Sakura é muito inteligente, mas o que ela tem de inteligência, tem de atrapalhada. Ou seja, muita coisa._

_Quase fechei os olhos, mas eu não sei por que, não consegui._

_A cena foi a seguinte: estava Sakura correndo e acenando pra gente, e por incrível que pareça ela não viu o amontoado de saco de lixos e acabou por tropeçar neles._

_Mas o mais incrível foi que ela não caiu como todos imaginavam, ela tropeçou e – não sei como – deu uma perfeita cambalhota, ficando de pé bem na nossa frente, como aquelas ginastas profissionais._

_É... A Sakura faz cada coisa..._

_E o Naruto não perde essa mania de fazer escândalo! Tá certo que a cena foi até um __pouco__ engraçada, mas não precisa exagerar como ele tá fazendo agora!_

_Até a risada dele é capaz de deixar qualquer um surdo!_

- Sakura sua doida! Às vezes você é mais tapada que o Naruto!

- É verdade Sa-sakura-chan... Às vezes você é mais tapada que- Ei! Eu não sou tapado!

_Ninguém reparou na face magoada da Sakura. É fato que ela não suporta que gritem com ela também. Tenten como uma das melhores amigas dela deveria saber disso._

- ó_ó

- Sakura...

- ç_ç

- Sakura, não faz isso!

- Ç_Ç

- Não ouse!

- T_T

- Eu disse pra não fazer isso! Vem cá, vem!

_Agora ela tá consolando-a! É mole! Faz a garota chorar e depois vai fazer cafuné nela!_

_Bem que eu queria fazer cafuné na Sakura também!_

_Ela fica tão fofa quando tá desamparada!_

_Ok, isso soou gay!_

_MUITO gay!_

_Ainda bem que eu estou falando comigo mesmo hehe..._

- Que foi teme? Tá sorrindo aí sozinho...

- Hn.

_Acho que a idiotice do Naruto é contagiosa!_

_Cara, eu tava rindo sozinho!_

_Tem coisa mais demente de se fazer?_

- Já se acalmou Sakura-chan?

- Uhum...

- Ok, eu vou em casa arrumar minhas coisas! Não precisam levar a barraca. Eu tenho uma que cabem umas dez pessoas dentro! Vamos Neji! Ja ne pessoal!

- Tch-tcha-tchau Na-naruto-to-kun...

- Tchau Hinata-chan!

- Vamos meninos?

- Vamos Sakura-chan!

_Eu nunca entendi o porquê de o Naruto chamar somente a Sakura e a Hinata com o sufixo "chan", mas assim que eu estiver namorando a Sakura, eu vou fazê-lo parar de chamá-la assim._

**..::oOo::..**

_Quase uma hora de viagem de carro e eu juro que se o Naruto cantar mais uma vez aquela música do elefante, ou eu o jogo desse carro, ou eu __**me**__ jogo desse carro!_

- Vamos lá pessoal! "_Um elefante incomoda muita gente. Dois elefantes incomodam muito mais! Três ele- _Itaiiiiiiii! Porque fizeram isso?

- CALA A BOCA NARUTO!

_Sakura e eu estamos mais sincronizados do que nunca!_

_Além de batermos no Naruto ao mesmo tempo, ainda fizemos o mesmo pedido!_

_Acho que essa viagem promete!_

- Pessoas aí do fundo, se acalmem! Estamos quase chegando!

- Isso porque você está aí na frente, enquanto tem quatro pessoas dividindo o banco de trás! Olha Tenten, eu tô torcendo pra uma ronda policial pegar a gente aqui. Não aguento mais a gritaria do Naruto! E MUITO MENOS OS PUNS DELE!

- Ei Sakura-chan, foi sem querer! E foi só uma vez!

- Se você soltar puns enquanto estivemos dormindo, eu faço questão de dar um jeito para que você nem acorde no dia seguinte dobe.

- Ah seu teme chato! Isso é normal sabia?

- Você estar podre por dentro é normal?

- Cala a boca seu idiota!

- Vem fazer seu bastardo!

- Ora seu...

- Meninos! Já chegamos!

_Aleluia!_

_Apesar de que estava bom ficar bem pertinho da Sakura... _

**..::oOo::..**

_Tá, esse mato todo me fez repensar se não seria melhor eu ter ficado em casa, no quentinho, assistindo TV..._

- Eu não sabia que ia estar tão frio aqui!

_Sakura já estava se abraçando pra afastar um pouco o frio e eu que não sou nada bobo, me aproximei e passei os braços por cima de seus ombros._

_Ela me olhou meio confusa, mas depois me deu um de seus lindos sorrisos._

_Cara, ela é tão..._

_Ok Sasuke, pára de sonhar acordado. Daqui a pouco você começa a rir sozinho de novo._

- Vamos montar a barraca povo!

**..::oOo::..**

- Tenten, eu já falei! Segura aquela corda ali.

- Neji fica quieto! Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo!

_Já estávamos a quase meia hora "montando" aquela barraca. _

_Quer dizer, tentando montar aquele troço._

_Se a Tenten sabe o que está fazendo, porque essa barraca tá parecendo àquelas barracas que as crianças fazem com lençóis e cadeiras?_

_E porque a anta do Naruto não tá ajudando?_

_Não, espera aí, eu deveria era estar agradecendo por ele não estar ajudando, se com nós três a barraca tá com essa aparência, com a ajuda dele, ela já estaria toda furada, isso se ele não desse um jeito de explodir isso aqui._

_Sério, uma vez na aula de química, ele conseguiu a proeza de fazer uma solução explosiva com cloreto de sódio e água!_

_Até hoje, ninguém conseguiu descobrir o que aconteceu._

_É tenso._

- Gente, eu posso dar alguns palpites?

- Quantas vezes você acampou Sakura?

- Nenhuma, mas isso é pura física, e vocês sabem o quanto eu sou boa em física né?

- Tenta lá, "senhorita eu sei tudo"

- Pode deixar, "senhorita eu não sei nada". Sasuke-kun, você me ajuda?

- Hn.

_Agora acho que a Sakura calou a boca da Tenten._

_Em menos de sete minutos, conseguimos montar a barraca. _

_E olha que só estávamos nós dois._

- Sakura-chan, você é demais!

- Obrigada Naruto.

- Vamos entrar logo de uma vez!

_Alguém ficou estressado de repente._

**..::oOo::..**

_Pensei que na barraca caberiam uma dez pessoas, mas agora, olhando de dentro, dá pra ver que não cabem dez pessoas não, cabem no máximo, quatro!_

_Que palhaçada é essa?_

- Tenten, eu achei que você tinha dito que caberiam dez pessoas na barraca! Aqui dentro mal cabem nossas coisas!

_Senti que uma veia pulsava em minha testa. _

- Hehe gente! Acho que na animação, acabei pegando a barraca do meu irmão sem querer... Não é engraçado? =P

_Não! Não é nada engraçado!_

_Quer dizer, a não ser que eu durma bem pertinho da Sakura..._

- Ai gente! Aproveitem! Pensem bem: Neji, a gente pode dormir abraçadinhos, o Naruto e a Hinata também!

- Ten-tenten-chan!

- Tudo isso é muito bom, muito bonito, mas pra vocês que são casais! E eu e o Sasuke-kun? Hein?

_Sakura, não discuta! Não está óbvio?_

- Ora, vocês aproveitam!

_É isso aí Tenten!_

_Já te perdoei por trazer uma barraca minúscula!_

**..::oOo::..**

_É, a Tenten tá mais do que perdoada!_

_Ela e o Neji estão num canto da barraca, o Naruto está de costas para o Neji, a Hinata está de costas para a Sakura que está praticamente de frente pra mim. _

_E o mais importante: estamos __quase__ abraçados._

_Isso não poderia estar melhor!_

- Tá legal pessoas, apaguem as lanternas, eu quero dormir!

_As luzes foram apagadas, mas uma coisa chamou a atenção de todos._

_Tinha uma pequena luz no "teto" da barraca._

_Um silêncio enorme se instalou ali, até que a voz amedrontada de Sakura o quebrou._

- O-o que que é a-aqui-quilo?

_Ela agarrou a minha camisa e eu automaticamente segurei suas mãos._

- É uma alma pelada!

_Dobe... ¬¬_

- Al-alma pe-pelada?

_Agora ficou bom!_

_A Sakura agora tá me abraçando e eu que não sou besta nem nada, a abracei de volta._

_Alguém ligou as lanternas de novo e agora com luz deu pra ver o que era aquilo._

_Um simples e insignificante vagalume._

_Espero que a Sakura ainda esteja com medo e não olhe. Só assim ela fica mais tempo abraçada comigo._

- Ah Sakura deixa de ser medrosa é só um- Sasuke seu demente! Se você jogar mais alguma coisa em mim eu juro que te mato!

_Como eu queria que aquele travesseiro fosse uma lanterna ou algo mais sólido pra jogar naquela cabeleira do Neji!_

_Ele tá doido? Não viu o clima aqui não?_

- Eu não sou medrosa!

- Sakura, é só um- Que droga Tenten! Porque me beliscou?

_Vi Tenten olhar de Sakura e eu à Neji como se dissesse: "Você é tapado ou o quê?"_

_E ele soltar um pequeno "ah entendi". E apagar mais uma vez as luzes._

**..::oOo::..**

_Já fazia algum tempo desde o ocorrido, era possível ouvir os altos roncos de Naruto, acho que esse final de semana eu vou dormir durante o dia, ou simplesmente jogar o Naruto pra fora da barraca._

_E a Sakura ainda não havia me soltado, nem sequer afrouxado um pouco seu abraço. _

- Sakura. – _sussurrei._

- Oi. – _ela sussurrou de volta._

- Não precisa ter medo.

- Eu sei Sasuke-kun.

- Então porque ainda está me apertando assim?

_Ela ficou meio inquieta e senti quando ela levantou a cabeça, provavelmente para olhar pra mim, mas infelizmente – ou felizmente, pois com esse gesto da parte dela, senti o sangue subir pra minha face e tenho certeza que estava corado – com a pouca luz que havia, era impossível ver até o branco de seus dentes._

_Tá, comparação tosca essa. ¬¬_

- É que... Eu, eu gosto de ficar assim com você. Sabe... Bem juntinho...

- Hn.

_Fui aproximando meu rosto e parecia que ela não queria se afastar. _

_Melhor assim._

- Você não se importa, não é mesmo Sasuke-kun?

- Nem um pouco...

_Me aproximei mais. Já dava pra sentir a respiração dela entrecortada._

- Que bom...

- Aham...

_Acabei com os poucos centímetros que existiam entre nossas faces e a beijei._

_E ficamos nos beijando boa parte da noite._

_Amanhã preciso agradecer à Tenten pela sua idéia de acampamento e ao Naruto por mais uma de suas idéias estúpidas._

_Ah! E claro, àquele vagalume, que aproximou a Sakura de mim..._

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Owari...**_

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

E aí pessoas... n.n

O que acharam dessa tentativa de fazer uma comédia?

Espero que não esteja tão ruim...

Essa idéia de "alma pelada", eu tirei do meu irmão que vive falando isso. Um dia, já tarde da noite, vimos um pequeno brilhinho no teto do quarto, e era um vaga lume, aí ele veio com essa idéia de "alma pelada". Então resolvi transformar um pouco a história, e saiu o que saiu. XD

E desculpem qualquer errinho de português tá povo! =D

Sacomé, não tenho beta e por isso me viro com o corretor do Word.

Então, sem mais delongas, vou ficando por aqui com a esperança de que tenham gostado!

Bjinhus e até a próxima!


End file.
